


I Dieci Comandamenti della Zona Contaminata

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Comedy, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Insults, Introspection, Murder, Slice of Life, WTF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Serie di flashfic sul protagonista di Fallout (vari) che rompe i dieci comandamenti. Karma negativo assicurato.NB: Dei tag, nulla di troppo descritto.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, John Hancock/Nora (Fallout)
Kudos: 1





	1. Non desiderare la casa d'altri

Con la musica direttamente nelle orecchie grazie alle cuffie, ora puoi goderti tutta la buona musica del tuo Pip-Boy, e senza aver paura di attirare fauna selvatica mutata. Cammini tra i cespugli, superi gli alberi spogli, ondeggi su quel jam così dannatamente accattivante, non ti accorgi di aver raggiunto le fondamenta di una casa in ottime condizioni. Una casa di lusso, tra l'altro. I muri sono stati ridipinti, e riesci a vedere, se strizzi gli occhi abbastanza forte, addirittura dei quadri appesi su quel muro oltre la finestra aperta.  
"Fighezza."  
Commenti, un ghigno soddisfatto, la mano che ti copre dai raggi del sole. Un uomo, seduto sulla sedia a dondolo meglio ripulita che tu abbia mai visto, annuisce.  
"Eh, è un mio vanto. Non sente il peso di duecento anni, eh?"  
Ti giri a guardarlo, e indichi col pollice la struttura.  
"Quanto?" Chiedi.  
L'uomo ride, ed estrae con casualità un coltello, passandoselo da una mano all'altra.  
"Non è in vendita, tesoro. Non è qualcosa che tu possa avere, se non con un sacco, sacco di soldi."  
"Eh, è un peccato. Questo paesaggio, della Zona Contaminata... Ti posso offrire duecento tappi e qualche Jet."  
"Con duecento tappi non mi compro manco i materiali. E ora smamma."  
Sollevi le spalle con aria rassegnata, alzando le mani per andare ad aprire lo zaino.  
"Eh, io c'ho provato."  
"Eeeh."  
Ti fa eco lui, prima di sbiancare nel vedere il Fat Man che ti poggi sulla spalla.  
"Eh. Peccato per te."  
Gli dici, mentre la mini bomba nucleare parte, facendo detonare parte del giardino. Mentre le briciole di terreno e carne piovono sul suolo, pensi a come sia un peccato aver dovuto sacrificare la sedia a dondolo. Ma ehi, tu ci hai provato, a contrattare.


	2. Onora il Padre e la Madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Lone Wanderer si prepara ad incontrare il padre.

Attendi questo momento da giorni, se non da mesi. Ti riempi i polmoni, cerchi di raccogliere tutte le parole che puoi. Vorresti gridare, urlare a squarciagola la tua tristezza, quanto ti sia mancato, quanto volessi abbracciarlo dal giorno lontano in cui è fuggito, in cui è scappato lontano da te. Quindi allarghi le braccia, sollevi le mani, pronta a fare una carezza. Finalmente apri le labbra.  
"Figlio di una mamma puttana, lurido pezzo di stronzo senza cuore, dove cazzo eri finito? Eh? Prima mi molla la mamma, sta' stronza, e poi mi molli pure tu?"  
Chiudi i pugni, e fai il doppio dito medio. Li agiti su e giù, con insistenza.  
"E invece nooo, bastardo. Sono qui, sono uscita, li ho uccisi tutti, e poi ho ucciso tutti quelli che mi si sono parati davanti. Tutto per arrivare da te, e dirti che sei un cazzo di boomer che non capisce ciò che vuole la mia generazione. Sei un genitore che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere tale, perché ti rendi conto che cazzo di schifo è essere abbandonati là sotto da te? Eh? Avere la gente che mi vuole morta perché tu te ne sei andato? Perché non mi hai dato direttamente in pasto agli scarafaggi radioattivi, eh, merdone? Almeno soffrivo meno a lungo il tuo abbandono, stronzo!  
Anzi, anzi, visto che ti serviva un cazzo di piano di fuga, potevi lanciarmi contro il sovraintendente, usarmi come scudo umano! Al posto che lasciarmi lì a marcire e a farmi sputare da praticamente tutti quelli che conosco."  
Tiri fuori la tua pistola preferita, e la punti davanti a te, prima di indicare il terreno con un cenno eloquente.  
"Voglio sentire le tue cazzo di scuse, cazzone di merda. Voglio che chiedi scusa a tua figlia per averla abbandonata e averla obbligata ad attraversare la cazzo di Zona Contaminata, tutto per farti inseguire come il cazzo di immaturo che sei. Oh figlia mia, che ci fai qui? Sono qui perché mi hanno buttato fuori dal Vault, asteroide di sterco! Sono qui perché ho trovato dei compagni che mi hanno sostenuta, altrimenti ero già cibo per cannibali, refuso dell'evoluzione!"  
Carichi la pistola, e la punti verso il terreno, trattenendo le lacrime.  
"Sei stato una merda, papà. Volevo solo che mi portassi con te."  
L'applauso di Clover ti fa sorridere. Tiri su col naso e metti via l'arma, facendo un piccolo inchino alla tua partner di avventura. Quella si ricompone quasi immediatamente, e ti guarda con un'espressione dolce.  
"Sono sicuro che a tuo padre farà piacere sentire ciò."  
"Vero? Lo penso anche io."  
Rispondi andando a sederti accanto a lei, accarezzando la testa di un Dogmeat fin troppo contento. Clover fa un piccolo cenno, alzando le mani.  
"Sì. E poi attenderò che tu gli faccia saltare la faccia."  
Fai una smorfia, tirando le orecchie del cane.  
"Non so se voglio ucciderlo."  
La donna sembra sorpresa. Alzi lo sguardo verso di lei, e Clover vede la tua incertezza.  
"Vuoi che lo uccida io, tesoro?"  
Ti chiede. Subito le abbassi l'arma che ha sollevato, ci manca solo di vedere tuo padre fatto a pezzi da una schiava fuori di testa.  
"No, no, Clover. Ci devo pensare, sai. Ma se dovessi farlo, vorrei farlo io. Mmmh. Oppure voglio solo che mi implori e mi chieda scusa."  
Lei annuisce, contenta.  
"Succederà, cara. Se non dovesse scusarsi, lo prenderò a calci personalmente."  
Le ricambi il sorriso. Sì, con quella piccola aggiunta, la scena che hai meticolosamente preparato farà faville.


	3. Non fare Falsa Testimonianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Corriere ha un compagno di viaggio fastidioso. Il problema è: come liberarsene?

Quella persona ti sta seccando ormai da troppo tempo. Ti si è attaccato ai coglioni da quanto, due giorni? Non lo ricordi, ma non sei riuscito a togliertelo di dosso neppure partendo alle luci dell'alba. Ucciderlo sarebbe un po' troppo esagerato, specialmente mentre cerchi di fare il bravo per quelli della NRC. Quindi, l'unica è toglierselo dalle palle una volta a Nipton, sperando sia una cittadina veramente distrutta, come i ranger temono. Lì prenderai il fucile, gli tirerai un colpo alla nuca e via, libero da fastidiosi compagni di viaggio non desiderati! Ah, ma se il colpo sferrato non fosse mortale? Ti avrebbe inseguito e denunciato per tentato omicidio. Mmmh, è una scelta difficile. Ah, perché non puoi fare ciò che vuoi? Perché hai il cuore troppo buono? Perché il tipo ti aveva dato dell'acqua non richiesta?  
"Quindi niente, secondo me chi fa il Corriere nella vita deve essere proprio un cretino. Correre da ogni parte per cosa? Per una paga misera? E rischiare di morire chissà quante volte? Cioè, ti stimo bro, però sei proprio un coglione."  
Fai una mezza risata nervosa. Parla, parla, che mo' ti pianto un proiettile in testa.  
Ma il pensiero ti blocca. Ti riporta a giorni prima, a Benny che te lo spara davvero, quel proiettile. E pensi al dolore, e a quanto tu ti sia sentito male, e impotente davanti a quel colpo. Non puoi farlo. Non puoi ucciderlo.  
Sudi freddo, pensando per quanto dovrai ancora portarti dietro quel pirla.  
"Taci, o ti vendo alla Legione di Caesar."  
"Mi vuoi vendere un fuggitivo?"  
L'odore di fumo e di carne bruciata ti riempie le narici, e ti ritrovi in una cittadina messa a ferro e a fuoco. Nipton è uno scenario di guerra. Ti giri attorno, solo per notare la gente crocifissa. Un uomo in costume ti si avvicina, indicando la gente appesa.  
"Arrivi tardi per la giustizia di Caesar. Li abbiamo già crocifissi tutti, o almeno credevo."  
Osserva il tuo compagno di viaggio, e tira fuori il fucile.  
"Grazie per avercelo riportato. Purtroppo alcuni ne sono scappati, stamattina."  
L'altro boccheggia, ti guarda in cerca di difesa. Lo guardi con occhi di ghiaccio, e in un lampo sai di aver finalmente trovato un modo per liberarti di lui senza troppo senso di colpa.  
"Tutto vostro. L'ho proprio recuperato qualche ora fa a Nord di qui. Volevo assicurarmi che ricevesse la giusta punizione."  
Lo saluti con la mano, mentre viene trascinato via dal legionario. Ah, non c'era nulla che un po' di carisma non sistemasse.


	4. Non Rubare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli accampamenti hanno sempre bisogno di nuovi materiali.

Prendi una cosa, ne prendi un'altra. Hai una tazza tra le mani, tanto vale riempirla di cose interessanti. Tappi, droghe, e perché no, ingranaggi o pezzi di ferro. Tanto ogni cosa ha un'utilizzo, nel Commonwealth. Ogni cosa può servire a casa, nel proprio accampamento. E poi parliamoci chiaro, hai gente da sfamare, coloni da aiutare, e ogni cosa potrà servire nella tua vecchia casa, nel tuo vecchio e ancora bellissimo quartiere lassù, Sanctuary. Pensi già a come sarà splendido usare questi pezzi di animale morto per creare decorazioni o divani, e quei pezzi di ceramica per creare qualcosa di assolutamente utile (cosa? Ancora non lo sai.) e incredibile.  
Ti giri attorno, e sorridi nel vedere il cagnolone aspettarti scodinzolando.  
"Dogmeat, tesoruccio! Tesoro, prendi su queste cose, e queste munizioni, e questi vasetti bellissimi..."  
Senti un grugnito provenire al di là della porta. Ti affacci solo per vedere Preston sbuffare.  
"Per questo mi hai lasciato indietro e preso su il cane? Per poter rubare senza farti vedere da me?!"  
Alzi le spalle, tenendo in mano un pacco di cibo e un vassoio di alluminio.  
"Sai quanti accampamenti potremmo costruire con solo queste cose? Bè, non tante, ma già qualcosa in più di quello che quei coloni hanno già!"  
L'uomo rotea gli occhi, di cattivo umore. Tu ridacchi, gli molli in mano un pacco di materiali e ridi, scivolando fuori da quella casa momentaneamente vuota.  
"Siamo in momenti difficili, Preston. Gli abitanti non mi stavano nemmeno troppo simpatici, anzi. Potrei tornare a..."  
Ti mordi le labbra, guardando l'uomo, uscendo dall'edificio per poi stiracchiarti sotto il cielo di Boston.  
"... Mmh. Torniamo a casa, ora. A Sanctuary!"  
"Se non fosse per aiutare gli accampamenti e i coloni..."  
Borbotta Preston, seguendoti con un sospiro.


	5. Non Commettere Atti Impuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caronte e la Lone Wanderer hanno fatto sesso.

"Sapete cosa dice la Bibbia? Non compiere adulterio o atti impuri!"  
Sbuffi, sollevandoti per andare a spegnere la radio. Finalmente nel silenzio torni giù, andando ad accomodarti sul petto del ghoul che riposa sotto di te.  
"Tu cosa pensi che intendano, Caronte?"  
Chiedi con un sospiro, passando un dito sulla pelle rovinata del ghoul e tua guardia del corpo. Caronte sbuffa. Non è contento di risponderti, anzi, spesso e volentieri evita di parlarti del tutto. Ma per qualche strano motivo - forse era dovuto al possedere il contatto? - Caronte si era lasciato avvicinare, spogliare e spingere sul primo letto meno lercio che avevi trovato. E ti era piaciuto moltissimo. Evidentemente, però, a Caronte non interessa riflettere se sono atti impuri quelli che ha svolto con te. E ne sei contenta, per carità, meglio uno che sta zitto e non si pone domande rispetto a qualcuno pronto a berciare perché non siete sposati. Che noiosi, quelli. Aver fatto sesso con Caronte rientra decisamente negli atti impuri, sotto molteplici punti di vista: ghoul, molto più grande di te, assolutamente non sposato con quel tuo adorabile faccino! Ma che ci puoi fare? Se ti attizza, ti attizza, e Caronte ti attizza sempre.


	6. Non Uccidere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psycho e Fat Man per una botta assicurata.

"Uccidere è una cosa terribile."  
Ti diceva tuo padre, coccolandoti nella vostra stanza, riempiendoti di bacetti su tutto il capo.  
"Là fuori c'è gente che deve perennemente vivere con decisioni brutte, da compiere ogni giorno. Uccidere o essere uccisi? Vorrebbero vivere qui, al sicuro, con noi, ma non possono. Sono obbligati a combattere per garantirsi un tozzo di pane, una casa. Per la loro stessa sopravvivenza."  
Tu annuivi, e pensavi che orribile mondo fosse, quello là fuori, nella Zona Contaminata. E ti addormentavi con lui, stringendolo nel letto, sognando per tutti un mondo pulito, buono, felice.  
"Cazzo, che figata sto Fat Man!"  
Gridi strafatta di Psycho, mentre lanci l'ennesima mini bomba sul gruppo di Super Mutanti che ti sta stupidamente correndo incontro.  
"Stupidi caproni. Con tutto il rispetto per i caproni."  
Ridacchi, prima di notare un gruppo di predatori che stava tentando di arrivarti alle spalle.  
"Ah?! E voi che fate qui? Ne volete un po' anche voi?"  
La tua risata si propaga nel cielo, mentre ridisegni la geografia di quel quartiere di Washington DC. Quando lo Psycho finisce tiri su col naso, guardando il cielo oscurato dai frammenti. Quando sei caduta a terra? Boh, cazzotene. Chissà se hai ancora un po' di Jet in borsa, sarebbe proprio il momento giusto...


	7. Non avere altri Dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Megaton hanno altri Dei.

Tiri su col naso, appoggiandoti alla balaustra che dà sul centro di Megaton, le gambe a penzoloni sul vuoto che scava la città verso il centro, verso la Bomba. O quella roba, la divinità, insomma, che metà Megaton venera La gente si immerge nell'acqua ai suoi piedi, invoca il ritorno dell'Atomo e tutte quelle cazzate lì. È quasi divertente vedere la gente andare lentamente verso la propria morta, priva di un contatore Geiger o di un cervello che avrebbe potuto interpretarne il significato.  
"Non avere altri dèi di fronte a me. Non ti farai idolo né immagine, non ti prostrerai davanti a quelle cose."  
Mormora Caronte dietro di te, e per un momento sei sorpresa nel sentire cose simili.  
"Cosa vuol dire?"  
Chiedi, mettendoti un dito nel naso prima di ricordarti dei germi della superficie, e ti soffi il naso in un fazzoletto incredibilmente pulito subito dopo. Caronte solleva appena le spalle, mentre ti alzi e ti incammini fuori dalla cittadina.  
"Che il vecchio Dio che esisteva prima della guerra non voleva gente che potesse contendergli il posto."  
"Un altro dio? Ah, non pensavo esistesse. Insomma, avere un dio sembra stupido. E un Dio come una bomba non può tradirti da un momento all'altro? Basta che uno di loro si avvicini troppo a quella roba, e tutta Megaton salta in aria! Hai notato come è instabile?"  
Caronte ti guarda senza interesse, e alza lo sguardo vero l'orizzonte, prima di aggrottare la fronte scarna. Ti afferra e ti abbraccia, mentre un vento improvviso ti spazza via, le radiazioni che colpiscono la terra intorno a te, la sua schiena, ma lui continua a pararle con l'armatura, la sua stessa carne. Lo senti rigenerarsi e gonfiarsi contro di te.  
Quando rialzi la testa, Caronte ti sta somministrando un Rad-X, e un Rad-Away. Ti riprendi poco dopo, iniziando a rimettere a fuoco l'orizzonte.  
"Sono contenta... di non essermi prostrata davanti a nessun dio. Alla fine non avrebbe risparmiato neanche me."  
Commenti con una risatina. Caronte ti guarda, un mezzo sorriso.  
"Sono diventata una ghoul? Mi trovi bellissima?"  
Gli chiedi, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. Hai mal di testa.  
"Riposa, ragazzina."  
Tu ridacchi, ma riesci solo ad abbracciarlo, sentendo il mondo scivolarti dalle dita.  
"Se mi devo inginocchiare davanti a qualcuno, sarà davanti a te."


	8. Non desiderare la Moglie Altrui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Unico Superstite analizza i dati di Kellogg.

Non desiderare la moglie del tuo prossimo era sempre stato uno dei comandamenti che hai sempre ammirato. Per questo, quando hai conosciuto Nora, hai deciso che sarebbe stata tua moglie. L'hai amata, eccome se l'hai amata. Ma questo, a Kellogg, evidentemente non è importato. Non gliene è fregato nulla, e ti ha portato via tua moglie, la tua amata, splendida, dolcissima Nora. Te ne ha privato, e ha rotto uno dei comandamenti. Viva, o morta, ha desiderato avere qualcosa di vostro, Shaun, e nel farlo te l'ha portata via. E nella morte, adesso è sua. Per questo lo ucciderai, Kellogg. Per questo, grazie all'aiuto di Nick, lo troverai, lo scoverai e lo ucciderai, così come brucerai completamente l'Istituto che ha organizzato tutto per portati via ogni cosa. Per questo farai piazza pulita dell'intero edificio, e cancellerai ogni traccia di quell'uomo. Così, quando ti infili nella sua mente per cercare di capire dove hanno portato tuo figlio, ci rimani di stucco nel provare pena per lui. Kellogg ha avuto una famiglia che gli è stata portata via. Ha cercato di fare del suo meglio in una famiglia disfunzionale, triste. Kellogg è stato, in parte, come te. E tu, per lui, non puoi che provare anche della pietà.


	9. Santifica il Giorno di Festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Goodneighbour è il giorno in cui bisogna essere bravi.

"Oggi è un giorno di festa."  
Senti la voce di Hancock poco lontana da te. Sta parlando alla sua cittadina dal terrazzo, e tu riesci solo a sbadigliare.  
"Oggi è un giorno in cui Goodneighbour dovrà solo gioire, e fare cose belle! Per una volta, basta accoltellamenti, tradimenti e furti. Oggi, per festeggiare la nascita di questa grande nazione, faremo i bravi. Anche per dimostrare agli altri insediamenti che se vogliamo, possiamo essere migliori di loro. Non vi sento ridere, gente. Ovviamente facciamo i bravi solo per far abbassare loro la guardia e depredarli. Ma... come cittadini rispettabili della Zona Contaminata. Ora, tutti a festeggiare, e ricordate, provate ad essere cittadini modelli!"  
Ti stropicci gli occhi, mentre senti John rientrare nel letto ridacchiando.  
"Non ce la faranno mai. Mi aspetto un morto entro le cinque di pomeriggio."  
Lo senti dire, e sbadigli, abbracciando il cuscino. Apri gli occhi con fatica, e lo guardi.  
"Quindi... dobbiamo osservare il giorno di festa ed essere bravi, giusto?"  
"Giusto. Ed io, da sindaco, devo dare loro il buon esempio."  
Ti risponde lui, togliendosi il cappello per avvicinarti a te, e darti un bacino sulla fronte.  
"Quindi immagino che quell'orgia piena di Mentats e Psycho programmata per stasera salti."  
Vedi la faccia del ghoul incrinarsi, e spezzarsi in un piagnucolio.  
"No, era stasera? No, no, noo!"


	10. Non Pronunciare il Nome Invano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Corriere ha una discussione accesa con un legionario.

"Non bisogna pronunciare invano il nome di Caesar."  
Dice il legionario. Tu annuisci, lo guardi.   
"Caesar è sacro, è il nostro regale generale, capo, che ha fondato un esercito e che ingloberà tutti i miscredenti. Caesar è l'unico che ci salverà dall'Apocalisse, sai?"  
Alzi le mani, cosa puoi dire davanti a tanta eloquenza? A parte il fatto che l'Apocalisse c'è già stata.  
"Guarda che lo so a cosa pensi, furbone. L'Apocalisse di cui parlo io è la fine dell'umanità. La fine della vita per l'essere umano su questa terra. Ma Caesar ci salverà."  
Fai un mezzo inchino al legionario, perché non ti aspettavi che ti leggesse nel pensiero.  
"Va bene. Mi pare, solo, però, sai, che sia tu a star nominando invano il nome del tuo capo, sai. Io lui manco l'ho mai visto, e spero di non vederlo proprio."  
Parole sbagliate, evidentemente. Ti punta contro un'arma, e tutt'altro che antiquata.  
"Vuoi prendermi in giro? Dovresti venire trascinato per il deserto del Mojave da una corda, in modo da poter baciare i piedi di Caesar!"  
Un colpo di fucile trapassa il cranio del legionario. Rimani a guardare la strada del suo cervello lungo la strada, mentre Boone arriva, il fucile in spalla.  
"Tutto bene, corriere?"  
Ti pulisci il sudore, per un momento hai davvero temuto fosse stato un altro legionario, richiamato dalle blasfemità del collega.  
"Fammi un favore, Boone. Non nominare mai Caesar, eh."  
"Se lo faccio, è per odiarlo e poi ucciderlo."  
Ti risponde laconico. Eh, almeno ti risparmierai un po' di ansie a riguardo.


End file.
